Je te promet
by Archanlika
Summary: Une histoire triste, un drame, une mort, un chagrin et une promesse


Erwin regardait par la fenêtre mains croisées dans le dos. Il avait entendu les chevaux et les chariots arriver dans la cours mais il n'osait par les regarder trop longtemps de peur de voir les dégâts, de voir ses hommes blessés ou encore, mort. Il ferma les yeux un instant quand il entendit des bruits de course dans le couloir. C'était les soldats qui étaient sur place et qui accouraient pour soigner les blessés.

Erwin n'osait pas sortir de son bureau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques minutes. Soudain, plus aucun bruit dans le château. Ce silence qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la désagréable sensation d'avoir une boule au ventre. Il dégluti difficilement, essayant de garder son calme malgré tout. Il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux pour voir des personnes dehors qui rentraient les blessés et soigné les chevaux. Dans la cours, une paire d'yeux bleus le regarda pendant un instant. Une jeune dame qu'il ne connaissait que bien, Nanaba. Elle se querellait avec une autre jeune femme du nom de Petra. Pendant une seconde, Erwin se mit à penser qu'elle avait pris ses yeux à lui. Il préféra éloigner son regard de la fenêtre et au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il regarda celle-ci toujours debout puis répondit enfin en chuchotant : « Entrer… »

Deux personnes entrèrent dans le bureau. Une femme avec des lunettes avec une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière et un bandage à la main puis, un autre homme à la chevelure noir et l'air blasé avec une brûlure à la joue. Rien de méchant mais qui faisait sûrement et même certainement mal.  
Erwin les regardait tous les deux sans rien dire mais une once de frayeur parcouru tout son corps. Pourquoi il n'était pas aller avec eux? Tout simplement à cause d'une réunion de la plus haute importance. Il voulait la décalé mais tout le monde avaient dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas car sinon, ils allaient tout gérer sans lui.

Hanji s'approche mais Erwin recule en secouant la tête. Il refusait, il ne voulait pas savoir, ne rien connaître. Il regarda Levi. Celui-ci le regardait aussi, une lettre à la main. Il lui avait tendu tout simplement le bras pour lui signalé de la prendre et de la lire.

« Tu as intérêt de la prendre… Fais le pour lui… » Dit Levi l'air agacé. Pourtant si on regardait bien il y avait une certaine peine et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux d'acier.

Erwin hésita mais s'avança vers lui pour prendre la lettre. Il resta planter là, à regarder l'enveloppe avec son prénom écrit dessus. Hanji s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et Levi jusqu'au canapé. Erwin tremblait des mains, son cœur battait tellement vite et sa gorge semblait nouer. Pourtant il ne montrait aucunes émotions sur son visage puis ouvrit enfin la lettre:

*Erwin désolé, mais si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas survécu. Je préfère être franc au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse et je suis vraiment désolé mon amour. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à tenir ma plume donc, je vais être rapide. Sache que je t'attendrais là où j'irais et que tu resteras l'amour de ma vie. Prends soin de ma fille chérie Nanaba. Protège-la comme tu protègerais les autres enfants. Elle va te faire des misères mais elle t'adore. Tu sais comment elle. Elle est un peu comme moi.

Les secondes passe et je sens que je m'en vais. C'est fou, j'aurais espéré être encore avec toi plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux comme on se le disait chaque nuit passé ensemble.

Je pense que j'en ai assez dit et que tout ceci te fais souffrir alors je fini ma lettre ici.

Je t'aime mon amour et pour toujours.

Ton renifleur préféré*

Erwin ne bougeait plus et pensait même ne plus savoir respirer. Son visage était toujours aussi neutre mais ses yeux étaient vides. Une simple larme roula sur sa joue et son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal. Il regarda Levi qui lui le regardait aussi. Erwin n'avait pas besoin de prononcer un mot que celui-ci sut déjà ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Dans votre chambre … » Fit Levi.

Il marcha rapidement à travers les couloirs. À sa suite, Hanji et Levi. Tout le monde s'écarte d'eux pour les laisser passer. Erwin marchait vite, très vite presqu'à courir même et se mit vraiment à le faire le plus vite possible ne tenant plus jusqu'à leur chambre. Nanaba était déjà là et pleurait au sol. Sa main agrippant le drap qui recouvrait le corps immobile de son père. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se leva en voyant Erwin pour lui asséner une gifle magistrale. Levi voulu calmer le jeu mais Erwin lui fit signe que non.

« Je te déteste ! …pourquoi t'es pas venu avec nous ?! …pourquoi il t'aimait à ce point ?! » Hurla-t-elle puis fondit de nouveau en larme. Erwin s'approcha d'elle mais elle se débattait. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, elle se laissa faire en pleurant contre le torse d'Erwin. Lui regardait le lit pour voir Mike coucher avec un drap qui le couvrait jusqu'au cou. Il s'éloigna doucement de Nanaba que Hanji la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Erwin, lui, s'approcha du lit en versant à son tour des larmes ne pouvant plus contenir toute cette tristesse, toute cette haine et toute cette douleur horrible qui le rongeaient intérieurement qui créait un immence vide dans sa poitrine. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit... Non je refuse ça tu comprends? Reviens nous, REVIENS POUR ELLE! Reviens pour … Moi. »

Il hurla en pleurant mais ça voix ce cassa sur ses derniers mots. Levi s'approcha doucement mais une main lui agrippa la sienne, il tourna la tête pour voir Eren. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'il devait sortir de la chambre pour les laisser tout seul.

La porte se referma derrière Erwin puis il releva la tête pour sécher ses larmes. Il approcha ses lèvres contre celles de son bien aimé pour lui donner un baiser et une caresse sur sa joue.

« Je te promets de la protégé au péril de ma vie. Je t'aime… »

Il le regarda en souriant à travers ses larmes, il lui caressait toujours la joue en l'embrassant encore une dernière fois puis posa son front contre le sien. Au bout de plusieurs minute il se leva pour marcher un peu dans la chambre, prit la veste de Mike et sortit de la chambre. Avant de ferme la porte, il le regarda une dernière fois.

« Je viendrais bientôt… »

Il ferma la porte et partit en silence.

« Je te le promets… »


End file.
